Universal Conqueror
by GoldenHeart92
Summary: "You don't need to own the universe. Just see it."  What if the Doctor didn't acually feel this way, and did want to own the universe, but there was one planet that refused to fall?     AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Doctor Who**

**A/N: Okay, here is another random idea that came to me. I'm not too sure about it so I need you guys to tell me if I should continue it or not. It's completely AU and Dark!Doctor. Rated T for a bit of cursing, **but** if I continue it, the rating will more than likely go up.**

He sat looking out the window of his ship onto the planet below. Already a good portion of the universe had fallen under his command, and more planets were falling every day. But still this one insignificant piece of dirt called earth refused to fall. He had to admit that humans, for all their stupidity, were a courageous lot. Even with the armies he'd sent to conquer them, they refused to submit. That's why he was here. He had come to personally bring down this race that refused to bow to his supreme authority.

He had thirsted for power from nigh on the moment he had a concept of what it was. It had started as moving up in the ranks on Gallifrey. At the age of four hundred and twenty-seven, he became the President, the highest authority of the Time Lords. Finally free to do what he wished, he convinced many of the council members to join his crusade. To form an army and rule the universe as they were meant to do, no longer simply observing. And those who adamantly opposed him went missing.

His ideas became actions and soon, they were traveling the galaxy and bringing planets under submission. Occasionally his people would get nervous at talk of another upcoming war, and many began to doubt the leadership skills of their new president. But he would always go out and speak to them, soothing their nerves, and relieving their doubts with his smooth tongue. He'd always been able to talk his way out of any situation, make anyone come round to his way of thinking, and he was thankful that he was born with such a gift. And after assurances were made that, yes, everything would be fine, all would be back to how it was and they would prepare for another battle.

Many planets fell, and many races were conquered. But one race had refused to yield. He already hated the Daleks, but now he had a way to annihilate them. He led the Time Lords in a great war against the Daleks. It was only in the middle of the war that he saw the perfect opportunity: he could be rid of the Daleks, and at the same time, all of his people, leaving him the last of the Time Lords, free to do whatever he wished, with no one to stop him. The most powerful being in the universe.

He felt no regret as his planet exploded in a flash of heat and fire. He had no family to speak of, and his only true friend had gone off own his own. He would miss the beauty of Gallifrey, but there were others out there equally beautiful. And eventually they would be his.

He had an entire army,_ armies_ actually, which were made up of the strongest specimens of the species that were conquered. The Shadow Proclamation had fallen early on in his plan, and the Judoon were strictly under his command, along with many others. Most of them resisted at first, but with a bit of mind control they soon obeyed his every order without question.

All in all, it was a nice system, and he was quite proud of it. The troops would be sent off to conquer a certain planet, and then would arrive to watch it fall, entertaining himself with prisoners in the meantime. And once the citizens were fully subdued, the best were forcefully enrolled into his battalions and the process was repeated. His plan was flawless.

At least, it was. But that all changed when he sent troops into the Milky Way Galaxy. Most of the planets had fallen without a hitch. But then there was one small, lump of rock that refused to yield.

He'd been halfway across the universe when he first got wind of the trouble, and being unable to visit the planet, he teleported his second in command to his TARDIS.

Hargon, a member of a reptilian race known as the Parzans and his commander, was about as loyal as they came: respectful, never talked back, and obeyed orders perfectly. Hargon carefully explained that although many of the human had been imprisoned, there were still resistance groups all over the planet. They were killing off the armies that were being sent down with surprising effectiveness, and were apparently good at hiding to evade capture.

After hearing all of this information, he decided it was time for someone new in Hargon's position. Loyal he may be, but insufficiency was not something to be tolerated. The commander was given a swift execution and his body was dumped out into space.

Another Parzan took over, and he was confident that this time, the job would be taken care of. But several weeks later, he was given the same information. Annoyance was the first emotion felt, but it quickly gave way to intrigue. There were always planets that fought back, but this was the first one that had actually caused enough trouble to necessitate his own presence there.

Still, if these humans were stubborn enough that his soldiers couldn't overpower them, then maybe they deserved to be subdued by him personally. It would make for a refreshing change of pace at the least.

So here he was, no longer in his TARDIS, but in a ship a bit more practical for hovering over a planet. It was a fuel transport ship commandeered from a rather advanced society and put to his use. He preferred watching the final fall of each planet from here before he ventured down, but this time it looked as if he was going see the surface of earth earlier than intended.

Pressing a button on the strap secured across his wrist, he was transported from his ship and found himself on a dirt road. The land was definitely war-ravaged. Most of the grass was long gone, replaced only with thick, dark mud. The dirt road itself was rather worn down, as if it was used often, and the few trees that remained were either dead or lying on the ground. The sky was a dull gray and the ominous sound of thunder could be heard in the distance, signaling the approach of an oncoming storm.

So this was Earth.

It certainly wasn't much, especially when compared with some of the places he'd visited. He looked a short way down the path and saw a man standing along the side of the road. Around him were several dead bodies of what he recognized as his troops.

It was rather fortunate that Time Lords and humans looked so similar, otherwise this most definitely wouldn't work.

Adopting an innocent expression, he approached the stranger, who promptly raised the barrel of his gun with trembling fingers.

"Identify yourself!" the young man ordered, looking over his weapon at the man before him. The fear was radiating from him, probably from the fact that he'd killed these soldiers on his own. Good. That would make things a lot easier. Fear was much easier to get around than anger or sorrow.

He halted his approach and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender,

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Where the hell have you been, mate? You're in London."

"Right, London. Thanks. So tell me, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the guards stationed along the road. Looking out for the drones and making sure the path stays clear for members of the resistance."

"So people come along this road? Often?"

"Yep, at least twice a day. We switch out patrols when they come by."

"I see. And these… drones?" he asked, gesturing to the bodies, "Did you kill them all yourself?"

The young man look rather pleased with himself, "Yes sir, I did. But there seems to be no shortage of the damn things. No doubt more will be here shortly."

He nodded in acknowledgement as he bent down over one of the bodies and retrieved a gun. He wasn't very fond of guns, but it was necessary for his plan to work. After checking to make sure it contained ammunition, he raised back up.

The young man looked a bit unnerved by the action, "I'm sorry sir, but you never said. Who are you?"

With a cold smile, he aimed the gun at the head of the guard, "I'm the Doctor."

**So what do you guys think? Let me know in a review please.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Alright, I didn't get many reviews, but I had several of you put this on your story alert subscription, so I assume you want me to continue. A big thank you to those of you who did review and put the story on alert. As I've already said, this is AU so the characters are OOC. There will be a lot of familiar faces and a few new ones. There will also be several pairings. I'm not going to name them all, but they'll be fairly obvious later on. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

They'd been walking along this road for several hours now, sneaking supplies out of the city and into the underground encampment where they were currently living.

All of the major cities were either overrun with drones, or demolished in the fighting, and were therefore uninhabitable. Any who thought otherwise and tried to stay didn't last long.

Rose thought of her mother who hadn't made it out of the city. She'd been taken along with innumerable others to god knows where during the first onslaught.

She thought back to the night the invasion had occurred. She had just informed her mum that she was finally going to be a grandmother. Her lips quirked up as she remembered her mum's face. She had nearly fainted at the information. That had been nearly seven months ago, and Rose had given up all hope of seeing her mother ever again.

"Rose…"

She was roused from her depressing thoughts by her older brother. Wiping a stray tear from her face, she turned to face him,

"What?"

"You all right?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Tony always had a rather annoying habit of asking her if she was sure of any answer she gave him. She figured it was just his big brother instincts kicking in, but it was still annoying as hell.

"Yes Tony, I'm sure." She sighed.

"Because you know you can always-."

"I said I'm fine!"

The second the words flew from her mouth she felt guilty. He was just looking out for her, and she knew that, but the stress of their situation combined with the raging hormones that came with pregnancy made her prone to reckless outbursts that she later regretted.

She stopped walking and turned to her brother,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it. But this really isn't the best place for a pregnant woman to be."

"Can you tell me of a place that _is_ good for a pregnant woman?"

"Good point." He admitted sulkily as they started to walk again, "But I still wish you'd ride in the cart. What would Mickey say if I brought you back in an unfit state?"

"Have you always been this fussy?"

"Only for as long as you've been this stubborn, so… yeah." He laughed at the pouty expression on her face. "Seriously though, please get in the cart. It would make me feel better. You've been under enough stress as it is."

She groaned in annoyance, "Alright fine. I'll be in the back if you need me." She made her way to supply cart in the back of their convoy that contained all of the items they'd been able to procure when they'd made their way into the city.

Climbing aboard, she managed to make herself as comfortable as possible and prepare for the rest of the trip to what they now called their home. She hadn't planned on it, but eventually, exhaustion overcame her and she managed a light sleep along the bumpy road.

A short time later, she was jolted awake by the cart being jerked to a sudden halt. Rising from her makeshift pallet, she looked down the road to see what had caused the disruption.

Tony and several other members of their caravan were gathered around a young man sitting on the ground weeping and clutching a dead body to his chest. Rose made to get up and see what all the commotion was about, but a sudden uncomfortable twinge in her lower abdomen gave her pause and she sat back down. She'd just ask her brother about it later.

She made herself relatively comfortable again and waited for the trip to begin again. The longer she waited, the more restless she became. Even while pregnant, Rose was unused to being idle. The lifestyle she and her comrades were now living forbade it. If you sat around, you died; that was just how it was.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention,

"I'm so sorry for your loss John." She heard her brother say as he and the young man that was in the road came around to the back of the cart.

"Thank you Tony. I really don't know what I'm going to do without him now."

"Well we'll help you figure something out." He turned to look at Rose, "This is John. His brother was just killed by the drones. I told him we'd give him a lift to the camp and help him get sorted."

She inclined her head to the stranger, "Hi."

"Hello." He returned as he climbed into the cart beside her.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"Not at all. Make yourself comfortable."

Such a task was quite impossible amongst the heap of assorted random items they'd collected, but he found a position that wouldn't kill his back and reclined back, saying nothing.

Rose decided to try and strike up a conversation with the man, if for no other reason than to pass the time.

"So John, where are you from?"

"Far away." He mumbled.

"What brought you here in the first place?"

He looked up from where he'd been staring at his hands, "I came here to visit my brother."

God, she was such an idiot! This man had just lost his brother. The last thing he wanted to do right now was chat with a strange woman.

"I'm so sorry. I'll just shut up now. Me and my big mouth never know when to quit."

He quickly tried to reassure her, "No, its fine. Talking helps take my mind off of it. So, boy or girl?" he asked, gesturing to her rounded stomach.

"Boy."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Nothing definite yet, though we do have a few ideas. Do you have any kids?"

"No, just a brother. Now it seems I don't even have that anymore." Tears began to once more fill his eyes and slide down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Tony."

"Is he the father?"

"Oh no, he's my brother."

"Ah, okay. So tell me, where exactly are we going?"

"All of these supplies were scavenged out of the city. We're bringing them back to our encampment."

"So is everyone here the only ones who are part of this 'encampment'?"

"God, no. We're just the ones chosen to look for supplies this time. Once a week, about twenty of us go out and look for supplies that the camp is running low on, and then we bring them back. The whole trip takes about two or three days. There are hundreds of people at the camp; but of course, we're not the only one. They're all over the world.

Where the hell had this man been if he didn't know anything about the system that had been running for several months?

"And how exactly do these camps function? I mean, is there someone in charge?"

"Each camp has two or three people who make the important decisions, like when to move, who to send out for supplies, that kind of stuff. The leaders are able to have limited communication with those in charge of the other camps so that decisions that affect everyone can be carried out somewhat efficiently, and attacks on the drones can be coordinated."

The man nodded attentively throughout the explanation, clearly absorbing all the information. After she'd spewed all of the important facts, she waited for him to ask another question, and when he didn't she decided to take another nap.

"Look John, we've got another few hours before we reach the camp and I'm kinda tired. If you have any other questions, you can just ask anyone else here and they'll fill you in."

"Alright thank you. Oh, by the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Rose."

"Well, nice to meet you Rose. Get some sleep."

It had certainly been easier than he'd expected to gain their trust. All that was required was for him to shed a few tears over his 'brother' and give them a sob story, and they bought it. They certainly weren't the most intelligent beings in the universe. Oh well, that made his work a lot easier.

The plan to take down these humans for good was already in motion, but it would take a fair amount of time to complete. Fortunately, being a Time Lord, that was something he had an abundance of, and he planned to use every second to his advantage.

It was also in his favor that humans seemed to be such a chatty bunch. He'd be able to garner all sorts of information by simply asking a few questions. But he wasn't stupid, and he knew that many secrets would not simply be given up. But if it came to that, he could simply rip it from their minds by force.

After sitting in the cart for a brief span of time, collecting all of his thoughts and getting his plans together, he decided he was bored and climbed out of the cart. He might as well talk to someone else and see what other information he could gather.

The drones were good for brute force, but to defeat this race, he was going to need something more than that. He was going to need cleverness and cunning. Looking to the front of the progression, he spotted the young man who'd first spoken to him.

Starting to walk with the line, he made his way to Tony to strike up a conversation.

**Again, thanks for reading, any concrit is welcome.**

**-Goldenheart**


End file.
